Damaged
by AngelOfMusicOG
Summary: This is a one shot scene, or technically a continuation of a scene, from the 5th episode of the 3rd season of Supergirl called Damage. In it, Lena feels she is responsible for a sickness that has threatened the lives of several children. She is guilt ridden and has given up. Thankfully, Kara is able to step in and provide comfort.


_A/N Obviously I do not own any of these characters, I'm just damn sick of seeing this crazy chemistry with nothing done! Especially with this scene! I apologize for essentially just ripping the first part of this from the episode itself, I just felt that without this background it wasn't as powerful. Anywho, this is just a one shot thingy that will always remain canon in my head. It's got some naughty bits in it, so be careful. Let me know if you like it!_

 **Damaged**

Kara entered the house, confused by the dim light that greeted her. The sound of broken glass drew her attention, and she called out hesitantly. "Lena?"

Making her way to the kitchen, she saw her... or what was left of her after today. The normally poised and confident woman was obviously as broken as the shattered glass. A bottle of wine, and mostly empty glass sat on the counter in front of her. Lena looked up to greet her. "Hey, hey look I made a metaphor!"

Kara ignored the woman's statement, instead looking in concern as Lena lifted the wine bottle to refill her glass. "Are you here alone?" Searching the kitchen, she quickly found a small dust pan and broom.

Lena finished filling her glass and replaced the bottle, giving Kara a half glance. "Sam's running the company, Ruby's at a friends...what news from the front?" She brought the glass to her lips and drank deeply.

Kara walked briskly to the counter and started cleaning up the broken glass, wary of saying anything that could upset her friend further. "Nothing yet."

"You know, you're terrible at hiding things from me." Lena looked up at her, the dark, tear stained circles under her eyes highlighted by the dim light in the room. Kara had never seen her look like this, not in the few years they had been friends. Not even when facing Lena's mother.

Kara gave a small, dry chuckle and turned away from her to dump the broken glass in the trash, muttering softly to herself, "I wouldn't be so sure of that," as her mind flashed briefly to her true identity. Turning back to Lena, she set the pan and brush on the counter, taking a seat next to her. "I came to let you know that I'm not done. Not by a long shot. Until we know for sure, I will turn over every rock-"

A breaking voice interrupted her. "Just...just stop"

A pained look fell across Kara's face. "You are one of the strongest women I know, why aren't you fighting?"

"Because I did it, Kara!" Lena almost laughed before her voice took a soft, muted tone. "I did it." She looked down for a beat before meeting Kara's eyes. "You know all I ever wanted to be was good. My whole life I was a pariah. First because I was rich, and then because of my brother, so...and then finally I did just, just one thing, one thing that was good." She let out a sobbing chuckle. "And now I'm the monster that poisons children. You know, even Lex Luthor never did that."

"Anyone who knows you knows that you would never-"

"Maybe I'm the same...People are sick. And its my fault." Lena looked towards Kara, her eyes almost pleading for a solution to her pain.

Kara's never-ending optimism was quick and sincere. "There's still a chance it wasn't you"

"I know you believe that everything is good, and kind, and that is one of the things I love about you." There it was, in her moment of weakness, Lena admitted her love for Kara. Seemingly unaware of the implications of her words, Lena continued. "But that's not the real world. In the real world, my last name's Bin Laden, and everything I do hurts people." She took another long drink from her wine glass and her words became more frantic. "I don't know, it's in my DNA, okay? So please, just...just stop." Her voice broke again and tears stung her eyes as she raised her hand to her forehead. "Stop believing me, okay? I am, not worth it." She raised her drink again and finished the glass, squinting her eyes tight against the burning tears.

Kara had been staring at her the entire time, trying to sort through her emotions. Hearing Lena say that she loved her had sent her through a mini tailspin. Suddenly years of repressed feelings and ignored thoughts felt justified. Yet, her heart broke slightly as she heard Lena's words, masking the declaration of love. Lena was broken, shattered to her core, determined to see herself as a Luthor and nothing more. Kara could not let that stand. She saw so much in Lena, too much to allow her to be blind to it herself.

Lena set down her glass and reluctantly opened her blurry eyes to find the bottle, reaching for it once more. She stopped as she felt Kara grab her wrist. She turned her head to look at Kara, tears beginning to fall freely from her eyes now.

Kara stood up and turned Lena's chair so that Lena faced her fully. Silently, she moved her other hand up to wipe the tears from Lena's face, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Kara's super hearing could hear Lena's heart, the pace quickening as Kara stared at her from behind her glasses. She heard Lena's breath stop, a sob caught in her throat. And then, she leaned in to kiss Lena, drawing her closer to her body. Then, when their lips touched, the world seemed to go quiet.

Lena was quick to respond to Kara's embrace, hungry for comfort from the one source that never seemed to give up on her. Her hands were quick to bury themselves in Kara's hair, pulling it free from the clip that contained it. The clip fell to the ground and was quickly forgotten. Their lips parted for a brief moment and Kara's glasses were soon forgotten as well, as Lena began to untuck Kara's shirt with clumsy fingers.

The sound of Lena's heartbeat flooded Kara's senses, egging her on in an almost rhythmic way. She helped Lena remove her shirt, thinking briefly that she was grateful she did not have her Supergirl outfit on tonight. The thought, and any other thought, was very quickly pushed out of her mind as Lena's lips met hers again. She could not help but smile as she felt Lena's fingers trail furiously over her flawless, newly bared skin. Kara started kicking off her shoes and socks as Lena began to pull her towards the couch in the living room area.

As they moved, Lena's clumsy fingers struck again, working at the belt around Kara's waist. Once it was undone, she moved quickly to the clasp of her jeans, her lips firmly locked with Kara's. She began to push down her jeans, eager to reveal more of the woman's body.

Feeling her jeans being pushed down, Kara struggled to maintain her balance before tripping slightly over the half removed jeans and breaking the kiss. They both laughed, and Kara looked down to finish taking her pants off, clad in only her bra and panties. She looked back up at Lena and gasped softly.

Lena's pale, white skin almost glowed in the moonlight through the windows of the living room, her freshly discarded shirt on the ground next to her. Lena's bare chest was immaculate; her breasts small, yet firm, her nipples perfectly peaked. Biting her lower lip, Lena took a few steps backwards towards the couch, her fingers playfully pushing down the hem of her black yoga pants.

Kara needed little encouragement, breaking into a run after her. Lena laughed as Kara was quick to tackle her onto the couch, their bare skin hot against each other. Kara joined her laughter for a moment before it was quickly cut off by a hungry kiss. Lena's fingers moved to Kara's back, working at the bra clasp as Kara started on pushing Lena's pants down, delighted to find nothing on beneath them.

Just as the bra was unclasped and fell from Kara's chest, Kara pulled away from her and Lena managed to take in her impeccable breasts for just a moment before Kara dipped her head down. Before Lena could object to the sight being taken from her, a moan escaped her lips as Kara's mouth traveled up Lena's inner thigh.

Kara could probably have heard Lena's heart without her super hearing at this point, but she chose to lose herself in it. Hearing it increase as she moved closer to the sweet spot between Lena's thighs, it encouraged Kara in a way she had never experienced before. Lena's legs were quick to wrap around Kara's head, and she soon got lost pleasuring Lena with her mouth.

Lena's mind went blank, and for the first time in her life, she felt no burdens. She got lost herself, her body and mind forfeiting to the waves of pleasure emanating from between her legs. She was quick to come, her entire body shaking as she gripped Kara's hair. Her legs bucked against Kara, but Kara easily held them down, reluctant to let Lena go. As she was finishing, Lena pulled Kara back up to her, crushing her lips into Kara's. As she tasted herself on Kara, she turned them over so that she now lay on top of Kara.

As Lena straddled her, Kara took the brief moment of rest to look over the woman. Her milky skin shone, unblemished and warm to the touch. Her lips were a dark red, stained from wine and bruised from kisses. Her eyes were still surrounded by dark circles, and her eyes still a bit blurry from her tears, but there was a new softness behind them. A content adoration as they stared down at the half naked Supergirl.

Lena smiled, biting her lip as she felt Kara watching her. Lena was watching her too, except her eyes traveled to the parts of her body Lena had not seen before. After giving Kara a moment to appreciate her, Lena moved to bury her face in Kara's neck.

Kara's skin was hot as Lena's lips trailed down her neck, over her collarbone, and to her breasts. She clasped Kara's nipple in her mouth and teased it with her tongue, listening to Kara squeal quietly with delight. She smiled and continued as she allowed her hand to travel over Kara's stomach, dipping below the hem of her panties.

Lena could hear Kara's breath quicken as her fingers found the wet spot between Kara's legs. She let her fingers and tongue indulge themselves, playing with Kara until her legs began to shake. Lena positioned her body to try to hold her legs down but she proved no match for Kara as she began to come. By the time the orgasm finished, they both ended up in a pile on the ground.

Kara, her mind cloudy and her body spent, reached behind herself to grab the blanket and drag it off the couch. Lena instinctively moved to slide into Kara's arms, her head finding its place in the crook of Kara's neck. Kara wrapped the blanket around them, pulling Lena closer into her body as they drifted off to sleep tangled up in each other.

Sam came home a few hours later after a long day resolving issues at the office. She saw the bottle of wine on the counter, and then looked down to see the discarded articles of clothing strewn from her kitchen to the living room area. Her face broke out in a knowing smile as she quietly turned the lights off and went to bed.

Lena woke first that morning, a pounding hangover headache ringing in her ears like an alarm. She blinked the initial pain away and soon forget it as she realized she was wrapped up in Kara's naked body. Rubbing the last bit of bleariness from her eyes, Lena turned to look at Kara's face, anxious to wake her. She froze, seeing not just Kara, but for the first time sober and without Kara's glasses on, seeing the face of a sleeping Supergirl facing back at her...


End file.
